hello goodbye ('twas nice to know you)
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción- Draco Malfoy cree que podría saber qué pensamientos se están garabateando en su piel, pero eso es una locura. Imposible, incluso. Tiene que ser un error. (Soulmate donde los pensamientos de tu alma gemela se escriben en la piel en un tatuaje mágico cambiante.)


Hola! Esto es una traducción de _hello goodbye ('twas nice to know you)_ escrito por tamerofdarkstars, el link del original lo dejaré en mi perfil.

Y lo que hay que decir: ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.

Espero les guste c:

* * *

 _El muro de piedra está húmedo contra su espalda, el frescor atravesando su túnica, pero Draco apenas le presta atención porque Potter tiene su puño sujetando la parte delantera de su camisa y una rodilla entre sus piernas, el aliento caliente contra la profundidad de su garganta, y su cerebro está girando en mil direcciones diferentes a la vez._

 _"¿Tienes alguna idea," gruñe Potter en su clavícula, "de cuán atractivo eres? ¿Cómo no puedo dejar de mirarte?"_

 _Las manos de Draco se acercan para agarrar los hombros de Potter, sus dedos buscan en su túnica algo para sujetarse y estabilizarse, porque si no, va a deslizarse hasta el suelo. La boca de Potter está en su garganta, los labios secos contra su piel, y Draco se aferra suavemente, ahogándose en su aire, y es todo, es perfecto, tiene su corazón en su garganta y su estómago hecho nudos, y Draco no puede tener suficiente._

 _Él quiere quedarse aquí, en la penumbra de la entrada de una mazmorra, pegado a la pared para siempre, porque Potter está contra él, apretado contra su pecho, con sus dedos en su ropa y su cabello y..._

Algo pesado lo golpea en la boca del estómago y, por un instante, Draco no puede respirar. La pared de su espalda es suave y cálida, en lugar de fría y dura, y hay una risa familiar y divertida en algún lugar a su derecha.

"Vete a la mierda, Blaise," gruñe Draco, estirándose y frotando el sudoroso flequillo de sus ojos.

"También te amo, cariño, ven aquí y déjame ayudarte con esos pijamas pegajosos..."

Draco lo empuja y arroja sus mantas lejos, apartando el sueño de su mente. Afortunadamente, los años de práctica han hecho que Draco sea extremadamente bueno fingiendo que no se siente tremendamente atraído por Harry Potter. Pasa a Blaise con apenas un parpadeo y se dirige al baño.

Su reflejo en el espejo se ve pálido e irritado mientras se lava las manos, llevándose las mangas hasta los codos. La tinta negra atrapa su atención y no puede evitar la pequeña mirada que le da a sus antebrazos.

Un antebrazo está manchado con algo que nunca volverá a moverse.

El otro manchado con algo que no ha dejado de moverse desde que tomó la decisión de volver a la escuela para su último año.

Draco sacude la manga sobre la quieta y silenciosa Marca Tenebrosa, dejando que el dolor familiar de culpa y vergüenza le tuerza el estómago y sofoque su aliento, y en su lugar se concentra en sus garabatos.

Se encuentran en su otro antebrazo, justo el lugar opuesto de donde Voldemort talló la Marca Tenebrosa, las palabras de su alma gemela son un garabato desordenado y apretado que tiene que girar su brazo horizontalmente para leer correctamente.

 _me pregunto si está bien_

Draco frunce el ceño. Sus palabras durante años han sido insultos. Pequeñas púas sarcásticas que honestamente Draco podría haber apreciado si no fueran dirigidos a él, día tras día, burlándose en su propia piel. Ahora esto– palabras vagamente preocupadas, casi amables, vacilantes al enredarse en su piel.

Había estado convencido de que su alma gemela era un Slytherin durante años, pero Draco había logrado eliminar sistemáticamente a cada persona en su casa en el transcurso de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Había estado centrando su atención en las otras Casas– ¿tal vez un Ravenclaw particularmente gruñón?– antes del sexto año.

Sus garabatos no habían cambiado durante casi todo el año que había pasado al servicio de Voldemort. Se había sentado solo en su habitación en Malfoy Manor, sintiendo su cabeza girar y su estómago revolverse y su brazo izquierdo picar mientras miraba sus garabatos.

 _mortífago_

Una palabra. Una palabra negra y acusadora que apretó el pecho de Draco y le hizo arder los ojos con arrepentimiento, incluso cuando se desvanecía cada día que pasaba. Había dejado que todo se le fuera de las manos tan rápido que incluso si se encontrase con la mano invisible que dibujaba sus pensamientos en su antebrazo, no habría forma de que quisiera reunirse con él.

Entonces los ladrones habían arrastrado a Harry Potter a su sala de estar.

Luego, Draco se arrodilló ante un chico al que habría reconocido a través de un millar de maleficios y lo miró directamente a la cara y le mintió a su padre, a su madre y a su tía.

Entonces Draco soltó su varita sin luchar y vio la última esperanza que quedaba del mundo mágico aparecerse fuera de su sala de estar.

Y el brazo de Draco había cambiado.

Sólo dos palabras–

 _por qué_

–y el mundo de Draco se había congelado sobre su eje.

Un puño golpeando la puerta del baño saca a Draco de su ensoñación y él niega con la cabeza, tirando de su manga sobre sus garabatos.

"¿Qué?" Dice por encima del hombro y mira su reflejo en el espejo otra vez.

"¿Vamos a desayunar o vas a besar tu reflejo durante todo el día?" Blaise suena malhumorado y Draco se da cuenta de que ha estado allí por mucho más tiempo del habitual.

"Bien, bien." Se pasa una mano por el pelo y decide que se está comportando lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse al margen del gel para el cabello por hoy.

Bajan las escaleras y entran al Gran Comedor para el desayuno bastante tarde; la mayoría de las otras mesas se han despejado, excepto por los pocos estudiantes aquí y allá, charlando y arrastrando los pies en su camino hacia las primeras clases del día.

Los ojos de Draco miran hacia la mesa de Gryffindor casi de inmediato y se odia a sí mismo porque Potter está allí, sentado frente a Finnigan y Thomas, colocando mermelada en una tostada.

Se rasca distraídamente su antebrazo antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y Draco deja caer su brazo tan rápido que Blaise levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, entonces?" Pregunta Blaise mientras se acomodan junto a Theo y Greg. Draco lo ignora y se lanza al jugo, casi volteando la mantequilla en el proceso.

"Nada." Murmura, comprobando si su manga se arrastró a través del plato de mantequilla.

"¿Qué está mal con quién?" Pregunta Theo, con la boca llena de pan tostado, y Blaise mueve la cabeza hacia Draco.

"Draco aquí se despertó en el lado equivocado de la cama. Avergonzado también, porque sus sueños sonaban _encantadores..._ "

Draco lo patea por debajo de la mesa mientras su mirada es arrastrada involuntariamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor nuevamente. Finnigan está sacudiendo las manos de Thomas lejos de su tostada –casados, esos dos. Es casi repugnante.

Potter está inclinado hacia adelante, preguntándoles algo con esa estúpida expresión seria en su rostro. Su cabello es un desastre, sobresaliendo en alocados mechones como si dedos invisibles hubiesen pasado la noche abriéndose paso a través de él, tal vez mientras algunos labios invisibles articulaban a lo largo de la curva de su clavícula...

Draco siente el calor acumulándose en la parte posterior de su cuello y se toma la mitad de su vaso de jugo mientras trata de alejar sus pensamientos de las últimas noches y de la curva del cuello de Potter.

Patético, Malfoy. Patético.

Potter está girando sus ojos ahora, buscando en su cuello y maldito infierno, tirando de su camisa donde–

Draco se atraganta con su jugo. Los garabatos de Potter, demasiado lejos para ver correctamente, están dibujados sobre su corazón.

¡De todo lo cursi, cliché, romántico–!

Potter tira la camisa hacia atrás, el color inunda su rostro cuando Finnigan y Thomas se echan a reír, le dan una palmada en la espalda y siendo generalmente desagradables.

Draco fuerza su atención a la mesa de Slytherin y encuentra a Blaise observándolo, sus labios se inclinan en una media sonrisa.

"¿Hay algo interesante por allá?"

"Vete a la mierda, Blaise".

El brazo de Draco se eriza y él resiste el impulso de enrollarse la manga con cada fibra de su ser. En lugar de eso, él levanta con calma su vaso y lo vacía todo.

Blaise y Theo entablan una conversación sobre algo estúpido que Draco desconecta rápidamente, volviendo su atención a lograr la proporción perfecta de mermelada-tostada, y el resto del desayuno transcurre sin incidentes.

Finalmente, Draco no puede dejar de ir a Encantamientos por más tiempo. Él extiende su mano hacia su bolso y sus dedos se cierran sobre el aire vacío.

"¡Mi bolso!"

Estúpido– él sabe exactamente dónde está. En el piso contra la pared, en su habitación.

En las mazmorras.

"Vayan, me pondré al día." Draco ya está a mitad de camino hacia la puerta, las túnicas ondeando detrás de él mientras medio camina, medio corre hacia las mazmorras.

Se tarda una eternidad en llegar allí, al parecer, mientras busca a tientas su camino por los escalones y por la sala común, la sangre bombea con el latido de su corazón, tatuando _tarde tarde tarde_ contra su caja torácica.

Llegar tarde es horrible– llegar tarde significa atención, y la atención significa susurros, remordimientos culpables por su brazo y esa sacudida de miedo de que lo sentiría arder de nuevo, retorciéndole el estómago. La atención significa arrastrar los pies con dificultad mientras los estudiantes intentan extender sus libros un poco más, intentan que parezca que no hay ningún lugar cerca. Tarde significa escabullirse en un asiento vacío y sentir que todos se alejan un poco más.

Draco agarra su bolsa, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo a través de la sala común.

Cuando llega a Encantamientos, se queda sin aliento, hay una puntada en su costado y está seguro de que hay un rubor poco atractivo que le mancha las mejillas, pero lo logró, y eso es lo importante.

Se desliza a través de la puerta, aun respirando con demasiada fuerza, y escanea la habitación. La mayoría de los asientos están llenos– estudiantes conversando sin rumbo, arrastrando los pies en sus asientos y organizando plumas y pergaminos y _Achievements in Charming._

Hay un asiento vacío.

Draco siente que toda la sangre se escurre de su cara. Por supuesto, joder.

Aun así, él es un Malfoy. Él inclina su barbilla con orgullo y se obliga a caminar, casualmente, hacia el escritorio y deja su bolso, deslizándose en el asiento al lado de Harry Potter.

Potter deja caer su pluma en sorpresa, y Draco muy calmadamente comienza a sacar cosas de su bolsa.

"Malfoy." La voz de Potter es tranquila, ligeramente sorprendida, pero sin rastro del disgusto que Draco espera.

"Potter." Draco murmura, ojos en su bolso.

Cualquier otra cosa que puedan decir es interrumpida por el profesor Flitwick, quien comienza la lección con una historia rápida del hechizo que van a practicar que resulta no ser tan rápida como prometió.

El hechizo es para vendar los ojos, el cual requiere mucho más control de lo que parece originalmente– un movimiento de varita equivocado, y puedes cegar a tu compañero. Aparentemente, solía causar más que un pequeño caos.

Draco mira el pergamino de Harry– las notas de Potter se han desvanecido en garabatos, pequeños rayones arriba y abajo de los márgenes de su página.

La escritura es clara e inconfundible. Como si tuviera alguna duda.

Draco se rasca el brazo mientras su estómago se aprieta, la culpa se instala pesada en su garganta como si hubiera tragado un trozo de carbón.

Los pensamientos de Harry Potter se escriben en su brazo.

Lógicamente, eso debería significar que la mancha que Draco había vislumbrado sobre el corazón de Harry en el Gran Salón debería ser su propia letra cursiva perfecta.

Los dedos de Draco aprietan su pluma mientras espera que Flitwick se lance al frente para sentir el encanto de tu alma o algo así. Es estúpido– él sabe que lo es. El hecho de que la mente de Potter inconscientemente escriba sus pensamientos en el brazo de Draco no significa que vaya en ambos sentidos.

El garabato es mágico, y como la mayoría de la magia, es voluble. Impredecible. Y no siempre perfecta.

Además, imaginen la pesadilla de los medios si el Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces repentinamente comenzara a besuquearse con un antiguo Mortífago.

Restos de sentimientos, de piedras ásperas en su espalda y calidez presionadas a lo largo de su cuerpo y Draco recuerda su sueño, y es un dolor repentinamente agridulce que comienza en la boca del estómago y se levanta constantemente hasta que prácticamente lo asfixia.

"¡De acuerdo!" Flitwick chilla y Draco siente a Harry sacudirse sorprendido junto a él. Parece que Potter tampoco estaba prestando atención. "¡Ahora todos lo intentaran! ¡Practiquen y prueben!

Oh. Bueno, mierda.

Draco mira a Harry, quien está sacando su varita de su bolso. Potter se vuelve hacia él y lo mira a los ojos; es uno de los pocos que todavía lo hará.

"¿Quieres ir primero entonces?" Pregunta, poniéndose de pie, y los ojos de Draco caen al pecho de Potter.

"¿Vas a dejar que te apunte con una varita?" Pregunta a cambio, empujando su silla hacia atrás y Potter resopla. En realidad resopla, el idiota.

"Bueno, no vas a maldecirme exactamente, ¿verdad?" El tono de Potter es ligero, y si Draco no lo supiera, casi juraría que lo estaba molestando.

"No hasta que me des la espalda." La respuesta de Draco es automática, una broma, y se da cuenta una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde de cómo suena eso. Él se estremece, pero Potter se está riendo, un tipo de ruido sorprendente y brillante que hace que la boca de Draco quiera tirar hacia arriba en las esquinas.

"Quédate quieto." Ordena y Potter obedientemente se queda allí, con una sonrisa aún persistente en la cara.

Draco apunta su varita y se enfoca, pensando en los movimientos, el lenguaje, la intención.

 _"¡Obscuro!"_

Potter jadea, sus manos se posan en sus ojos mientras una venda de seda verde se ata cuidadosamente alrededor de sus ojos. "¿Funcionó?"

"Por supuesto que funcionó." Draco se burla y Potter se ríe.

"Suenas tan ofendido."

"Bueno, estás dudando de mi encantadora habilidad. Eso es motivo de ofensa."

"Oh." Y Potter está sonriendo ahora, casi perezosamente en su postura, incluso con la venda en los ojos. "Nunca he dudado de tu encanto, Malfoy."

Draco queda momentáneamente aturdido en el silencio. Fue... ¿Potter sólo coqueteó con él?

La sonrisa de Harry parpadea en algo un poco más pequeño y mucho más incómodo, y después de un momento se estira para buscar a tientas en la venda. Parece que está apretado, y está teniendo problemas para deshacerlo.

Draco lo ve trabajar por un momento, con el corazón rugiendo en sus oídos, antes de salir de si mismo y dar un paso adelante.

"Idiota, lo estás empeorando. Espera–"

Draco pone sus manos en las de Potter sin pensar y Harry se congela. Por un momento dolorosamente largo, permanecen inmóviles como una fotografía muggle, los dedos se rozan, apenas se tocan.

"¿Acaso... acabas de llamarme idiota?" Pregunta Harry, con la voz baja, y Draco tira las manos hacia atrás tan rápido que golpea el codo contra el escritorio detrás de él.

Harry comienza a reír, el ruido bajo e indefenso y Draco lo mira boquiabierto.

"Draco, nadie me ha llamado idiota en años." Harry sonríe y es todo lo que Draco necesita para dar un paso adelante y pasar un dedo debajo de la venda, sacándola de la cara de Potter.

Harry parpadea varias veces, ajustándose a la luz, y Draco está demasiado cerca, la mano contra la cabeza de Potter casi como una caricia, la venda colgando de las yemas de sus dedos.

La sonrisa de Potter se desvanece un poco y solo entonces Draco se da cuenta de que Harry había usado su nombre.

"¡Señor Finnigan! ¡Señor Thomas!"

Solo así, el momento se hace añicos, y Draco retrocede rápidamente. Harry se aclara la garganta y ambos se vuelven para mirar mientras Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas salen de debajo de su escritorio, luciendo desaliñados y claramente complacidos consigo mismos.

"Lo siento, profesor." Dice Finnigan, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillantes. "Sólo estábamos leyendo un poco".

Están tomados de la mano y sonriendo y le llega a Draco lo que debe haber sucedido realmente. La clase estalla en ruido y junto a él, Potter resopla.

"Finalmente joder."

Thomas está mirando el costado de la cabeza de Finnigan como si fuera lo único que valga la pena ver y mientras Draco mira, él dice algo. Finnigan lo mira y luego se besan, suave y dulce y fugaz.

No puede evitarlo, mira a Harry.

Harry está mirando el proceso, una sonrisa cariñosa jugando en sus labios. Su mano rasca distraídamente su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

Draco aparta la vista, rápidamente, mientras Flitwick comienza a gritar pidiendo orden y los estudiantes vuelven a practicar sus encantos.

Finnigan y Thomas sonríen como tontos, con las cabezas juntas, varitas mágicas y prácticas de hechizos abandonadas. No es que Draco realmente pueda culparlos.

"Mi turno."

Potter está parado en el mismo lugar, con la varita floja entre los dedos, mirándolo cuidadosamente y Draco retrocede y pone su varita sobre el escritorio.

"No me dejes ciego, Potter." Advierte, aunque hay poco calor en su voz. Los labios de Potter tiran hacia arriba y él levanta su varita.

 _"Obscuro"_

El mundo se vuelve negro. Por un momento, Draco se siente completamente solo.

No es una buena sensación, le recuerda demasiado al reciente pasado y siente que su garganta comienza a cerrarse. El aire se siente espeso, demasiado espeso para respirar, increíblemente espeso, que se arrastra por la garganta hacia los pulmones, y su tráquea siempre ha sido tan pegajosa, tan apretada, la respiración siempre ha sido tan malditamente difícil...

Entonces manos se agarran a sus hombros, apretando una vez, y Draco cree que oye a alguien hablar pero las palabras suenan amortiguadas por el rugido de su sangre en sus oídos. Las manos se han ido y se necesita todo el autocontrol de Draco para no hacer ruido, para pedir a las manos que regresen, cuando de repente vuelven a estar allí, esta vez en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Puede oler un ligero olor a almizcle y sudor, y algo dulce, como la mermelada, siente el calor de un cuerpo cerca de él, antes de que la venda de los ojos se caiga y el mundo se llene de luz otra vez.

Es como si alguien hubiera subido el volumen del aula, y Draco puede escuchar la cacofonía de voces a su alrededor practicando el hechizo y riendo y hablando. La cara de Harry Potter, apretada por la preocupación, se enfoca y Draco da un paso hacia atrás, la pierna choca con la silla y la hace caer al suelo con un estrépito.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Potter, y Draco se burla, buscando desesperadamente los deshilachados hilos de su dignidad y envolviéndolos apretados sobre sí mismo como una capa.

"Por supuesto, Potter." Se burla, el corazón retumbando dolorosamente, y Harry frunce los labios, la venda entre sus dedos.

"¿Seguro? No te ves bien" Comienza Potter y Draco lo interrumpe, en voz alta, volviendo a su libro de texto.

"Pensé que se suponía que tu venda era seda, Potter. ¿O no sabes cómo se siente la seda?"

Está decidido a no mirarlo, fijando la mirada en la página de su libro y, por un momento, el silencio se estira, tenso como un cable, antes de que Potter suspire y se dé por vencido.

El resto de Encantamientos es muy incómodo– la broma fácil, casi coqueta, se ha ido, reemplazada por un silencio incómodo mientras practican los movimientos de varita para el hechizo uno al lado del otro.

La lección termina y Draco toma sus cosas y sale corriendo de la habitación, casi chocando con la puerta. No puede soportar otro minuto allí, con Potter lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar su codo y su brazo hormigueando cada vez que un pensamiento se desplaza por la mente de Harry.

No se da cuenta hasta que está de vuelta en los dormitorios de Slytherin después de la cena, sentado en su cama en una habitación viva con la extraña luz del sol poniente inclinado a través del Lago Negro, que había olvidado guardar las notas que había tomado.

Todavía deben estar en el aula, razona, hurgando infructuosamente en su bolsa, sentados en el escritorio. Había tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí que ni siquiera había pensado en guardarlas.

Maldita sea. Flitwick asignó dieciocho pulgadas a ese maldito hechizo obscuro y su historia de ceguera– Draco ya había empezado a esbozar su ensayo durante la clase y ahora todo su trabajo había desaparecido. Tendría que comenzar todo de nuevo.

Draco gruñe frustrado en su almohada, pero se queda allí, indiferente, y se da cuenta de que tendrá que ir a la biblioteca. No hay forma de que sus notas sobrevivieran a los Elfos Domésticos y su depuración de las aulas al final de las lecciones de cada día.

La idea de salir de su habitación parece una tarea increíble, pero él realmente quiere al menos comenzar ese estúpido ensayo. Con un gruñido, se levanta de la cama empujando _Achievements in Charming_ , un poco de pergamino y unas cuantas plumas extra en su bolso y colgándolo por encima de su hombro. Él considera su túnica por un segundo antes de tomar una decisión. Hace calor en el castillo para esta época del año, y no está deseando la idea de transpirar sobre su ensayo bajo capas de tela negra. Sólo su corbata tendrá que funcionar. No es como si realmente estuviera planeando ver a alguien esta noche de todos modos.

Los corredores están misericordiosamente vacíos mientras camina penosamente hacia la biblioteca. Madame Pince está revisando una pila de libros, los coloca en pilas en el aire y él asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se dirige a la esquina trasera debajo de la ventana más grande.

Ella asiente con la cabeza distraídamente, con los ojos en su trabajo, y Draco se sienta en una gran mesa vacía. Puede ver el atardecer por la ventana, la luz dorada se agita parpadeante sobre el agua del lago, y él ajusta las sillas un poco para mirar hacia afuera.

Ahora encontrar algunos libros. Recuerda vagamente haber visto _A History of Charming_ en algún lado- puede imaginarse el lomo del libro en su cabeza- y se pone en camino para encontrarlo, dejando sus cosas guardadas en su pequeño charco de puesta de sol.

Resulta que hay varios libros verdes con incrustaciones de oro en la sección de encantamientos, y cuando Draco finalmente sale de los estantes, libro en mano, no se sorprende de encontrar a alguien más que haya reclamado el otro extremo de su mesa.

Pero por supuesto. Jodidamente por supuesto, tenía que ser Harry-Jodido-Potter.

El Chico Que Vivió Dos Veces aún no se ha dado cuenta de él, demasiado embelesado en lo que sea que esté garabateando, y Draco se toma un momento– solo un momento doloroso y culpable– para mirarlo. Para ver cómo la luz del sol le hace ver el cabello con reflejos naranja, la forma en que la punta de su lengua se asoma entre sus labios mientras se concentra, la forma en que sus gafas se deslizan hacia la punta de su nariz.

Es torpe, brillante y feroz, y Draco simplemente no puede evitar amarlo.

Como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Draco, Potter mira hacia arriba y sus ojos se encuentran.

"Malfoy." Potter parece sorprendido. "Es... ¿te robé tu lugar?"

No es en absoluto la pregunta que Draco espera y se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia su silla. "No es como si fuera dueño de este rincón de la biblioteca, Potter."

Harry resopla, mirando hacia abajo a su pergamino, y Draco se sienta. No están del todo opuestos entre sí, pero la mesa no es tan grande tampoco, y con todo su pergamino y libros, esencialmente ocupan todo el espacio.

A Draco le pica el brazo.

No está seguro de cómo se supone que debe hacer un trabajo ahora, pero tampoco puede levantarse y marcharse, no cuando claramente tiene sus planes para trabajar, así que Draco decide seguir adelante e ignorar a Potter lo mejor que pueda.

En lo cual, resulta, no ser muy bueno. Cada rasguño de la pluma de Potter suena increíblemente fuerte y las palabras en _A History of Charming_ son complicadas y resbaladizas, difíciles de enfocar por más de varios segundos a la vez.

Finalmente él tira de su pergamino hacia sí mismo, decidido a obtener algo escrito para este ensayo, maldita sea, y pincha su pluma en su tintero.

Tal vez tenga una frase y media: _el estereotipo del hechizo ciego puede remontarse a principios del siglo XIV, cuando Yanic el Desarreglado intentó ..._ Cuando la pluma de Potter se rompe.

Draco mira hacia arriba y encuentra a Harry mirándolo de reojo, o más bien, mirando a su pergamino. Draco mira el ensayo y luego vuelve a mirar a Harry, que ha cerrado sus dedos con tanta fuerza sobre su pluma rota que sus nudillos están blancos.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, entonces?" Pregunta Draco sospechosamente, y la cabeza de Potter se levanta como si hubiera olvidado que Draco estaba allí.

"Tú–" Potter parece haber olvidado cómo hablar. Draco se rasca distraídamente el brazo cuando, de repente, Potter se adelanta y le quita el pergamino bajo sus narices.

"¡Hey!" Draco lo agarra, pero Harry se inclina fuera de su alcance. "¡Escribe tu propio maldito ensayo, Potter!"

Pero Potter está reclinado hacia atrás en su silla, dejando caer el pergamino sobre la mesa, y se ríe, bajo e indefenso, y Draco siente que se ha perdido algo increíblemente importante.

"¿Qué mierda?" Comienza, pero Potter lo interrumpe.

"Draco Malfoy."

Y eso es todo, solo su nombre. Escuchó su nombre miles de veces, pero nunca así, no en los labios de Potter, pronunciado en un murmullo tan bajo como si hubiera sido de oro.

¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

El dedo índice de Potter está tocando el pergamino, sobre donde la caligrafía de Draco se había enroscado alrededor del nombre Yanic, y de repente Draco lo entiende.

Potter no estaba tratando de robar su ensayo.

Potter estaba mirando su letra.

Draco traga saliva, con fuerza, y es probable que eche un vistazo a la cara de Potter.

Harry lo mira y por un momento se quedan sentados allí, examinándose mutuamente, ambos al borde de una conversación que lleva años preparándose.

"Ese día," Dice Harry, rompiendo el silencio. "de vuelta en la Mansión. Mentiste. Sabías que era yo…"

El corazón de Draco palpita una vez en su garganta y se pregunta si es demasiado tarde para huir.

"Obviamente." Grazna y Harry respira.

"¿Por qué?"

Y Draco se imagina su brazo y las pequeñas letras negras que, meses atrás, le habían hecho la misma pregunta mientras estaba sentado solo en su habitación, mirándose los brazos y sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él.

Se pregunta ahora si su respuesta fue la misma que da ahora.

Muy lentamente, busca su manga y la enrolla.

Harry jadea, suavemente, como si no pudiera evitarlo, y la Marca Tenebrosa mira fijamente entre ellos, permanentemente inmóvil en el pálido antebrazo de Draco.

"Esto se congeló hace meses." Susurra Draco. Lentamente, Harry se acerca y toca la Marca con la punta de los dedos y un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Draco. Está temblando, se da cuenta, y saca su brazo de debajo de los dedos de Harry, antes de que pueda hablar por sí mismo de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Da vuelta el otro brazo y lentamente comienza a trabajar con la otra manga hacia su codo.

Toma un segundo, una vez que su brazo está desnudo, arruinar el coraje para mirar hacia abajo.

 _es él, lo sabía, es él, lo es, es él, es él_

Harry deja escapar un largo suspiro y Draco se ríe, más un medio jadeo que un ruido real. "Esto comenzó a moverse," Dice, tranquilo, casi reverente, "el momento en que le mentí a mi padre acerca de quién eras".

Los dedos ásperos con callos se cierran alrededor de su muñeca, y las palabras en su antebrazo se derriten, brillando y volviéndose a formar–

 _esperaba que fueras tú_

 _entonces otra vez–_

 _desde la mansión–_

 _rápido ahora–_

 _no es un asesino_

 _podría decir que estabas asustado_

 _quería ayudar_

 _no sabía cómo_

 _tan contento_

 _creo que te amo_

Draco se ahoga en su aire y los dedos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de su muñeca, agarrándolo casi con fuerza, y cuando Draco levanta la mirada, Harry Potter lo mira como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena mirar y, bueno, solo hay una cosa que hacer cuando el Salvador del Mundo Mágico te mira como si fueras algo insoportablemente precioso.

Entonces Draco junta un poco de coraje Slytherin (y no es que haya algo muy Gryffindor en él) y se inclina sobre la mesa. Harry se encuentra a medio camino, su mano se acerca para acariciar su mejilla y cuando sus labios se encuentran y el corazón de Draco se derrite en un charco de asqueroso Hufflepuff en su caja torácica, piensa fugazmente en el confundido, culpable y aterrorizado niño solo en una casa llena con su familia y deseos, imposibles, que él había conocido en ese momento.

Se pregunta si lo habría sabido, en el momento en que se arrodilló frente a Harry Potter y le dijo a su padre que no podía estar seguro, incluso antes de que hubiera visto que el Garabato en su brazo había cambiado.

Él piensa que podría haberlo hecho.

Se separaron después de varios momentos, se extendieron dulces como melaza, y Draco siente una especie de orgullo retorcido que sofoca su pecho ante la mirada aturdida de Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus gafas torcidas.

Lentamente, con los dedos torpes, Harry alcanza el cuello de su camisa, tirando de él tan lejos como pudo para revelar la piel pálida cubierta de caligrafía familiar y nítida.

Creo que siempre te he amado

Draco siente su cara quemar escarlata, no es como si estuviera mal, sino cuán increíblemente ridículo es. Pero cuando Harry mira hacia arriba, finalmente ha descifrado las palabras boca abajo, hay una sonrisa tímida y complacida en su rostro que hace que cada onza de vergüenza valga la pena.

"El Profeta va a tener un día de campo con esto, ya sabes." Dice Draco, con voz ronca, y Harry se ríe.

"No me importa para nada." Dice Harry Potter fácilmente, y se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
